The Sparrow flies south for the winter
by skulduggerypotter
Summary: Loads of oneshots and drabbles, Valduggery of course, but i might do other pairings as well, if you don't like, please don't read. It's rated T for now *winks* (warning: Will be fluffy and rather cheesy) Hope you like it :) ! (i changed the title)
1. Hide and seek

Chapter 1-Hide and seek/part 1

**So here's the first one, it will be a two parter and I really hope you like it! Also I'm sorry for those of you who have read this before I edited it there were so many mistakes I had to take it down and correct but it should be fine now and I'll make I double check my other chapters but here ya go… **

'Wanna play hide I seek?' Tanith grins.

Valkyrie looked up from her magazine and around the room, everyone was bored. 'Sure'

'I'll play, as long as I'm not counting' Fletcher says eagerly , 'There's nothing better to do.'

'Yay' Tanith squeals walking over to Skulduggery and whipping a book out of his hands. 'Skulduggery you gonna play?'

He looks up at her quizzically, 'And why would I do that?'

She smirks,' Because your book is now my hostage, also everyone else is playing and you'll be lonely.'

Ghastly looks up in surprise, 'I don't remember agreeing to this.'

'Of course you are! You don't want to seem old and grumpy like skul do you?'

Ghastly laughs, and skulduggery just sighs.

'Please, it'll be fun!' Valkyrie says pointing an accusing finger at him,'And your just as bored as the rest of us.'

He sighs again, 'Fine, but I'm not being it.' When he sees Valkyries approving grin his non-existent stomach flipped.

'Yay', Tanith squeals again. 'I'll be it, I'm only counting to 50 though; One …two…three…'

Everyone scatters out the room, Valkyrie rushes up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Once she reaches a mirror tucked away in the corner she pulls it away to reveal a closet door behind. Swinging the door open she squashes herself inside, making sure the door clicks behind her. She strokes her hand along the wall looking for the light switch but can't find it, so she sits as far against the back as possible; though there wasn't much room at all.

Suddenly she hears footsteps coming into the room and over to the closet.

'Crud', she thinks, 'I didn't put the mirror back' she holds her breathe waiting for Tanith to swing open the door and shout' Found you!' But the door opened quietly and whoever it was shuffled in.

'Um, Excuse me.' She says squinting in the dark, trying to see. 'I was here first get your own hiding place'.

The figure jumps slightly at her voice, but then says calmly, 'Yes, well, now I'm sharing it.'

She can recognise that velvety voice anywhere, and sighs.'Skul there is clearly not enough room in here for the both of us', then she blushes, thankful it was too dark for him to see.

He's stood very close, with both hands against the wall above her head, looking down to where her voice was coming from. 'Well then you stand up and there'll be more room'

'No,' she says stubbornly looking up, trying to make out the shape of his head in the dark, but to no avail. 'I was here first.'

'Val, it's your fault, I'm playing this silly game, and therefore it's your fault I'm in here. Now be quiet, else Tanith will find us.' Skulduggery whispers, moving and sitting down against the door; there really wasn't room for the two of them, so his bent legs pressed next to hers.

'I don't care if she finds us' She says half-hearted, again blushing at how close he was, her heart going faster than usual; she swallows, 'Besides I was here first.'

Skulduggery tilts his head in a smile, and then realises she couldn't see it, 'But I'm the bigger person here, and the better looking, therefore I need more room'

Valkyrie laughs and punches him in the shoulder, 'I'm the cute one though.'

Skulduggery flicks her in the head, 'Yeah well we all know who where's the nicest suits'

Meanwhile, Tanith walks up the stairs and hears talking coming from the spare bedroom, she smiles to herself and walkes into the room, finding a closet that would normally have been hidden by a mirror. She hears Valkyrie and Skulduggery laughing, and then she spots the key in the door. Grinning mischievously, she turns it with a soft click pulling it out and putting it on the dresser, locking them in. She then walks out of the room giggling to herself.

**Thank you for reading this far, Please review I love hearing your thought even if its criticism Hope you liked it next part will be up very soon.**


	2. Hide and Seek (2)

Chapter 2-hide and seek/part 2

**i'm back with the next chappie, had to get this story finished so here ya go…**

Valkyrie had managed to grab his hat and stood up, waving it above her head. 'Admit that I'm the cutest, and the hostage will not be harmed', she says smiling triumphantly.

Skulduggery is stood as well, hands up in mock surrender, 'Ok, Ok, you're the cutest.'

She grins and reaches up to put the hat back on his head, 'There was that so hard?' She made to sit back down but skulduggery gently grips her arms, holding her in place.'Er…wha…'

Then he drops his hands, as if only just aware of what he'd done, and clears his throat, 'Sorry' He mumbles. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Valkyrie could feel herself blushing.

After a long pause she speaks. 'I'm hungry, and I'm sure Tanith would have found the others by now.' She makes her way to the door, turning the handle, but it wouldn't budge. 'Oh crap.'

Skulduggery shuffles over, 'What's wrong?'

'The doors shut, it might be stuck. But I can't see anything in this bloody dark.' Skulduggery clicks his fingers creating a flame and holds it in front of her.

She glares at him, 'Why didn't you use that earlier?'

He chuckles, 'Why didn't you?'

'I didn't thi…. never mind.' She shakes her head and creates her own flame, peering at the crack in the door, 'Oh for god's sake, it's been locked.'

Skulduggery sighs and goes to stand against the wall, sliding down it into a sitting position.

Valkyrie glares at him again, 'Aren't you going to help me get it open?'

'No, someone will come along in a minute and realise were here.'

After multiple tries to bash the door down, she gave a big sigh and came to sit next to him; the way they were sitting now made more room for their legs, but their shoulders were touching. She tried to move over slightly to avoid her heart beating any louder.

Skulduggery notices and looks over puzzled, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter' she mumbles, and leans back against the wall, blushing widly. Yet another uncomfortable silence hangs over them, until Valkyrie awkwardly broke it.

'Skul, I was wondering, what were you reading earlier?'

Suddenly he seems embarrassed,' Er I'd rather not say...'

She straightens up in surprise. 'Wow, ok now I'm interested. Was it something you should be ashamed of?'

He hesitates, burying his head in his hands, 'It was… it was….Twilight'.

Valkyrie burst out laughing; she couldn't stop, 'Why the hell, were you reading that?'

He sighs, 'Well you and Tanith said it was really good, half the time you two wouldn't shut up about it… So me and Ghastly thought we should start reading it too.'

Valkyrie grins looking up at him in the dark, 'And did you like it?'

He struggles with his words,'Er…No…No not really. I mean it was about a pretty young girl falling in love with a perverted old dead guy, it's really … unrealistic, young girls go for boys the same age.'

Valkyrie drops her smile and blushes yet again, 'It's not impossible you know.'

Skulduggery laughs nervously, 'Maybe so, but it's not going to happen often. '

She swallows nervously, 'What if I told you that I have a crush an old perverted dead guy?'

He stiffens, slightly confused,'Then as your best friend I would ask you to point him out to me so I could beat him up.'

Yet again Valkyrie bursts out laughing, then him hugged tightly, all embarrassment and nerves gone.

Skulduggery was surprised, but hugged her back nuzzling his skull into her hair. 'And may I ask what this is for' he says happily.

Valkyrie shrugs in his arms and mutters something against his chest.

'What was that?'

She lifts his head up to look at him, 'I said, your old, dead and perverted, but I still love you'

Next moment, Valkyrie presses her lips to his teeth; they were cold and hard, but she didn't mind. It felt right to be in his arms, then noticing he wasn't kissing back she pulled awayawkwardly, 'I'm sorry… I ..er…' She flushed red and sat back, looking away.

The all of a sudden a gloved hand was under her chin turning it towards him. This time he had his façade up, so she was met with warm lips. He kissed her affectionately, softly as if not wanting to hurt her, and they were both lost in the moment, his hands at her waist and hers round his neck.

Valkyrie pulls back grinning, 'Does this mean you like me back?'

He tilts his head to show he's smiling. 'Of course… do you really think I'm perverted?' But before she could answer, she pulls him back in for another kiss.

They didn't hear the key go in the lock, or the closet door open.

'Hey I found y…Oh god that's disgusting!' Fletcher shouts hysterically.

**So that's the end of this one I hoped ya liked it next one will be up soon, I have to admit the beginning was a bit naff but I think it got better please review I love reading your comments. Till next time…xxx**


	3. Umbrellas

Chapter 3- Umbrellas/part 1

**Hai! I realise that I haven't updated any of my stories recently, because I've just finished all of my exams! I'm so glad there over with! And to celebrate I thought I would post a new chapter about school, it was just one but it was sooooo long so I split it… hope you enjoy! **

'I can't believe your making me go!' Valkyrie whines, as Skulduggery parks the Bentley against the curb.

'You need to finish school and get good grades in your exams,' He sighs pulling the hand brake and turning to face her. 'Besides I'll look bad if I had a drop out hanging around with me.'

Valkyrie slaps him playfully and grins, 'I bet you never finished school.'

'On the contrary, I was top of my class' he says tilting his head to one side.

'Yeah sure, seriously I don't want to go. Look how heavy the rain is!' She gestures through the car window, 'I can't go out in that.'

Skulduggery just laughs and leans over her to open the door. In a humph she pulls her bag over her shoulder and jumps out the car. She turns and runs off in the direction of the entrance.

'I'll pick you up later' He calls after her but she's already gone.

Sighing heavily Valkyrie busied herself with her doodle at the front of her Literature book. She glances up at the clock, 'Another five minutes till the bell rings' she groans.

The guy in front turns round grinning, 'I know right.'

She recognises him, Dylan his name was. He was in her maths, art and literature class

'The weather's so horrible I don't know if I want to go outside,' He says with a grin.

She looks out the window and sighs,' I didn't even bring an umbrella.'

'You can borrow mine,' he spurts out a little too quickly, and then added. If you want to.'

She shrugs, 'Nah, I'll probably be fine.' She really hoped Skul would be nice enough to pick her up.

He looks away awkwardly, 'Ah …er ok….er..I…'

The bell rang, and Valkyrie is out of her seat in a flash sending an apologetic look in his direction. She runs outside eager to get home, the rain had got harder so she hid under the building.

Looking round for the Bentley, she spots a man over in the corner of the path with a bright neon orange umbrella, unaware of all the student's weird looks and sniggers; she felt slightly sorry for him.

Suddenly shock and embarrassment run over her. She stands there for a couple moments before slowly walking over to him, painfully aware of the stares.

'So how was your day?' Skulduggery asks innocently, she gives him a look before grabbing him by his arm and practically dragging him to the Bentley.

When they get into the warm car, she glares down at the floor, and wonders what people will think of her now.

'What have I done wrong? I thought you'd be grateful to not have to walk home.' He sighs, putting on his seat belt.

Valkyrie points to the back seat where Skulduggery had thrown the umbrella, 'That is what's wrong.'

**So I'll leave it there, I have edited part of this so sorry for those of you who have already read it **** next one will be up tomorrow and I will definitely be uploading more often now that I have the time. There is a part 2 to this story not just going to leave it there hehe, the Valduggery goodness in the next chapter. Please R&R**


	4. Umbrellas (2)

Chapter 4- Umbrellas/part two

**Today's weather! This morning it chucked it down with rain and we all got soaked, then about 1:00 we had a heatwave! My body can't cope with the climate changes, stupid British weather! So sorry if it's a bit naff I'm going brain dead in this heat… (btw I have edited this chapter because its fluency was awful)**

The next day the weather hadn't changed, Valkyrie sat in her maths class looking out at the rain, having told Skulduggery not to bring such a stupid umbrella, he had seemed slightly hurt. Sighing she turns her attention back to the class.

'So to solve this particular simultaneous equation we must…'

She scolds herself for choosing to do a level maths, when was she ever going to need it? She feels someone poke and turns to see Dylan grinning, as always.

'I really bloody hate maths, I see you're not enjoying it either.'

Valkyrie twists in her seat to better talk to him, 'Yeah it really sucks, it makes me feel like tired.'

'My parents made me take; I don't even need it for what I want to be…'

'Me neither…' Then mutters to herself, 'I don't even need to be here…'

'What do you mean?' he's says looking at her questionably.

'Well I want to become a detective, and I've already got and apprenticeship' she says, then mentally hits herself.

Dylan's grin widens,' that's so cool! I want to be a criminal psychologist. You know, the ones that try and get to understand them and give them therapy and stuff.'

They spent the rest of the lesson talking about crime, Valkyrie trying to not give anything else away. When the bell rang, instead of rushing off, she walked with him to the entrance.

'Did you remember an umbrella this time?' he says, getting out his own.

She begins scanning for Skulduggery 'no but I'm sorted with a lift, so I shouldn't get too wet.'

'Oh cool, see you tomorrow then.' He says, and begins down the road. Valkyrie double checks he's out of sight before stalking over.

Skulduggery shuffles slightly. 'Who was that boy you were talking to?'

She stayed silent as, they walked to the Bentley shooting glares in his direction. Once they got in she slams the door close, and he winces.

'What the hell is that?' she says gesturing to the new umbrella that was in the back seat dripping wet.

Starting the engine he sighs,' it's my other umbrella seen as you hated the first one.'

'Skul, it's got pink polka dots on it!'

'I think it's nice!'

'It's really embarrassing; you're worse than my dad! I'm going to start getting weird looks!'

'You really shouldn't care what people think of you Val and these are my only two umbrellas!' Skulduggery says raising his voice.

'Well maybe you shouldn't bring one at all!' She spends the rest of the car journey glaring out the window at the pouring rain.

….

It had been three days now, and the rain had only gotten worse; Valkyrie was finding it hard to concentrate, especially after her argument with skulduggery yesterday.

'I am definitely fed up with the weather at the moment', she groans as her and Dylan paint a fruit bowl. They were sat in the art classroom and their teacher was making her rounds, checking on everyone's progress.

'Yeah,' He says, then looks away slightly blushing, 'Hey I bought an extra umbrella… if you want to walk home with me'

She pretends not to notice, 'You know what, that would be cool.' If skulduggery was going to come with a stupid umbrella again, then she'd rather walk home and teach him a lesson.' I'll meet you at the front, after English.'

…

**I know this is rather short but you know, it's really late. As I said before it's the summer holidays so there will be a lot more chapters posted and I have loads of ideas still open to yours though **** THE VALDUGGERY TO COME!**


End file.
